


猫耳play

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 11:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17600363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Loki为了报复Volstagg，结果自己饮下了药水长处了猫耳朵和尾巴，并且还尴尬地进入了发情期。这车很小





	猫耳play

“Loki——”Thor的胡茬顶在Loki的脖子上，一只手拉着他的尾巴把他往后拽，腰臀也一边起伏着，他低沉的声音变成气流从Loki的侧颈吹过，引得身下人一边战栗的同时，后穴也在下意识地夹紧。  
后入的姿势让Loki疯狂，这样本来就很深，更别提这个姿势总能恰好让Thor顶到那个让他难以自持的地方。  
“Thor，Thor——”他一边抽噎着，一边向后伸手，想要组织Thor对自己尾巴的戏弄。  
可Thor却一把环住Loki的腰，把他的身子整个提了起来，红肿的乳头和下身都在期待着爱抚，Loki甚至不敢低下头去看，这个姿势又使得他的支撑点除了他那两个快要站不住的膝盖以外，就只剩下Thor。  
“呜——”Thor不确定他有没有哭出来，反正就算哭出来他也没打算停下来，谁叫小骗子老是假哭。  
“慢一点，我求你——嗯——”  
……  
这件事是怎么发生的呢？  
还得从大约8个小时之前说起。  
Volstagg抢了Loki的蛋糕。  
对，那是Thor从中庭待会来的甜点心，就在Volstagg对食物的扫荡中消失在了黑洞里。  
当Loki气急败坏的表情对上Volstagg的不知所措时，Loki觉得他更生气了，于是他决定要惩戒一下这个该减肥的大汉。  
于是他找出了他以前配的药水，可以让人长出猫耳朵和尾巴，并且会促使人像猫一样发情。  
他把药液混进了酒瓶，摇晃了几下让他混得更匀，然后伴着优雅的步伐和不怀好意的笑容过来到Volstagg面前。  
“唔，果然酒窖里的陈酿就是更好喝。”他装模做样地说。  
“你在哪里弄的？”长着大胡子的人回过头来。  
果然上钩了，Loki在心里笑道。  
“我看见这是最后一桶了，现在只剩这么一壶。”Loki摇了摇手里的酒壶。  
“嗯——”Volstagg想了想，酒窖他最熟，没有哪种酒是孤品，“Fandral！”他回过头喊，“走，去酒窖找酒。”  
啊，失败了。  
Loki把酒壶放在地上，自己偷偷走开了。  
Sif在一旁看着却有些生疑，她拿起Loki丢下的酒壶，打开盖子闻了闻——明显不会是什么好东西。  
于是她把酒壶里的东西和Loki水壶里的东西做了个交换，显然她根本不知道那是什么，她只想让Loki遭报应而已。  
所以才会发生Thor在准备睡觉时被Loki的幻象传话，让他立刻，马上，去他的房间。  
打开房门的瞬间Thor惊呆了，他的弟弟正赤裸着跪趴在床上，没什么肉但也说得上诱人的屁股朝着门外，本应是尾椎的地方长出了一根尾巴，正随着Loki摩擦床单的动作轻轻摆动。  
这的确不是什么幻觉啊！  
他快步走到Loki的床前，一条腿跪坐在那暗色的床单上，缓慢地伸出手，摸了摸他的尾巴。  
“啊——”他明显感受到Loki颤抖了几下，“哥哥你来了？”  
“发生了什么，又是魔法失控？”Thor轻柔地抚摸着毛茸茸的尾巴，可Loki已经很久没出现过魔法失控的状况了。  
“我不知道，大概是因果报应。”Loki自嘲地笑了笑，要是他找出来是谁坑他，他绝对要剃了那人的头发！  
“所以现在的状况，”Thor俯身咬了咬Loki的猫耳朵，“Brother，你是一只猫吗？”  
“Yes, ah... Yes, Brother.”Loki被他往耳朵里吹的气撩拨地难耐起来。  
“那你叫我来是要做什么呢？”Thor明明知道Loki的意图，却在此时坏心眼地要让他自己说出来。  
“你知道的（You Know），Brother，你知道的。”  
“可是我真的不知道，嗯？我不知道你叫我来做什么。”  
"F..."Loki咬着嘴唇，半天才把自己想说的话说了出来，"Fuck me."他祈求道。  
“Will do, Brother.”  
Thor厚实的手掌来到了那个早已湿润的地方，在触摸到那一摊粘稠的液体的时候，他收回手来，放在面前仔细观察了一会儿，“Amazing”他赞叹道。  
Loki只回过头给了自家蠢哥哥一记眼刀。  
受到警告的Thor立刻开始了他的“工作”。  
他用手指去试探穴口，但却已经能够轻松地容纳两根手指，他甚至怀疑Loki是不是在他来之前就已经自己玩过一遍了。  
于是他进入了三根手指，却放任Loki的阴茎和乳头在床单上摩擦，毫不理会弟弟的需求。  
Thor也想玩一玩。  
他停下了抽动，把手指停在后穴的入口。  
Loki察觉到Thor停下的动作，几番斟酌之后，终于放下他的脸面，用自己的屁股去寻找Thor的手指，试图让它们进入得更深。  
Thor笑了。  
他一只手解开了裤子，又把Loki从趴在床上的姿势抱起来，让他颤颤巍巍的膝盖至少要跪起来，至少这样的高度方便他插入。  
Loki还没感受到空虚就已经被更大的东西填满。  
“啊——”他仰起头，大张着嘴，失控地呻吟出来。  
Thor拍了两下Loki的屁股，然后随他喜好地，大力抽插了起来。  
但又会时不时地停下动作，这时Loki会难耐地自己动起来，说实话，Thor喜欢看到这样的Loki。  
他把支配权交给了Loki，自己却用心地玩弄起他新长的耳朵和尾巴起来，据他所知，尾巴是猫科动物十分珍惜的部位。  
他时而用手臂和尾巴交缠，时而往耳朵里吹起，他模仿手淫的动作轻轻撸动那根尾巴的时候，Loki已经被来自尾巴的快感刺激地忘记了身后的动作。  
于是Thor轻笑着开始了他的动作，但也只是顶撞了几下就慢了下来，那动作非常慢，是Loki以往没遇到过的。  
Thor把速度放得非常的均匀，Loki在几个来回中终于感受到了那份异样的快感，拿份难以缓解的痒，在Thor的性器缓缓滑过时，得到了片刻的缓解，那之后又将陷入折磨。  
他想让Thor快一些，因为这实在是太可怕了，仿佛之前的那些性爱都是粗糙的，而只有现在，一切都是那么清晰。  
Loki的呻吟声就没有停下，那种打着颤音的哼哼声就跟你在阳光下抚弄一只猫一样。  
“快一点，Brother，别这样。”他央求道。  
“你说的，Loki。”  
Thor仿佛是得到了允许，于是发狠地操干了起来，一只手还不停地拽弄着Loki的尾巴。  
于是有了故事开始的那一幕。  
“Loki，我想射在里面。”Thor俯下身，凑在Loki的耳朵旁。  
“那就拜托你快点射吧。”  
“嗯？我只说我想射在里面，可没说我要去了。”Thor拍了拍Loki的屁股，笑道。


End file.
